


Peeky's Night

by rogersrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: A quiet evening cleaning is very rudely interrupted.





	Peeky's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrose_Catara_Danza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrose_Catara_Danza/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sky! :)

The bottom floor of the astronomy tower was dark, the moonlight peeking through gaps in the floorboards above casting only enough light to barely see, but the house-elf had no trouble with her large eyes.

“Peeky is a good elf. Peeky clean after messy wizzies. No complaining like other elfsies.”

The house-elf continued to mutter to herself as she swept with a broom twice as tall as her three feet, her large ears swaying with the movements. She had an enchanted mop and bucket  following her as she swept.

“Peeky finish cleaning then be putting on new tea towel to show the others. Works so hard to get color. Kimsey will being jealous of Peeky’s new clothings.”

_“There’s a spell for that you know.”_

_“Derek, if you think you’re using your wand anywhere near my dick you're a bigger idiot than Jackson.”_

_“I thought the point was to get my wand near your dick.”_

_“Don’t try and be cute, you know what I mean.”_

_“Stiles I already said I was sorry about your hair from last time.”_

Voices could suddenly be heard from above and startled the elf, dropping her broom and ending the spell on the mop and bucket, making a huge clattering sound as they both fell.

_“What was that?”_

_“How am I supposed to know? You’re the werewolf.”_

_“Stiles! What if someone heard that?”_

Peeky gathered herself and shouted to be heard, “Young sirs be needing to leave now. It is being time for Peeky to clean and naughty wizzies be going to their rooms.”

_“Dammit Derek, you said we wouldn't be caught here. Some head boy you are.”_

_“Of the two of us, you're the one who’s head boy.”_

_“Are you complaining? And hey, at least it’s just a house-elf.“_

“Does Peeky needs to be calling Head Mastery Deaton?” The house-elf’s arms were folded in her anger. “Such inconsiderate wizzies, they be delaying Peeky.”

Two pairs of thundering feet could be heard heading down the stairs, the house-elf bent down to pick up the broom and her shoulders fell as she saw that their feet had released new dirt from above, right over where she had just swept.

“You be making new dirt all over Peeky’s floors!”

“Er, right, we'll be going now.”

“Stiles maybe we should help her clean up.”

“Go go, shoo, you be causing nothing but trouble for poor Peeky.”

“Derek, let’s just go.”

She watched as the one with the marked up neck and purple hair grabbed the other’s robe and dragged him out of the tower, then looked at the mess with tears welling up in her large eyes.

_“But, Stiles, she looked like she was going to cry.”_

_“Ugh, Hufflepuffs.”_

“Now Kimsey never be seeing Peeky’s blue and orange clothings!”


End file.
